Cubia (R:1)
Cubia (クビア, Kubia), the "Hidden One", is a monster mentioned in the Epitaph of Twilight. He functions as the shadow to the light of Kite's Bracelet and is referred to as an "Anti-Existence." History .hack//Epitaph of Twilight :See Cubia (Epitaph) ------------------------ .hack//Games Cubia is the opposite of Kite's Bracelet, opposing the actions of Kite. Cubia first appeared when Kite Data Drained and defeated Skeith, a shadow formed from the unchecked power of the Bracelet. Cubia, being a shadow, grew every time the Bracelet Data Drained massive amounts of data. When Kite realized that Cubia was the opposite of the Bracelet, he had BlackRose destroy the Bracelet to destroy Cubia. ------------------------ .hack//Another Birth In Another Birth, BlackRose notices that there is a shadowy figure within the Cubia core, curled up in the fetal positional. The figure resembles Kite, and can also be seen when fighting Cubia in the .hack//Games. Kite speculates that Cubia was born because Aura wasn't complete when she created the first bracelet, creating an imperfect item, and that after Aura's rebirth she gained the ability to create the bracelet without having the side effect. ------------------------ .hack//XXXX thumb|150px|Cubia in XXXX XXXX introduces Cubia in a PC form. He appears after Kite defeats Skeith, as a strange Twin Blade. He defeats the second Phase, Innis without much trouble, apparently on his own. His character has black hair, wears some sort of scarf, and his outfit consists of a very low shirt, and some dark pants with strange symbols. It is thought that this PC is related to the figure in the Cubia core in the canon. He also has access to the Data Drain ability, though it is inherent to him, rather than in an item he holds. Cubia proves to be a valuable ally and later a good friend of Kite's. Together, they defeat most of the Phases. Following the battle with Macha, Kite loses all his strength, and Cubia takes his body. Cubia is aware of his role as the bracelet's anti-existence and desires Kite's bracelet so that he can free himself from the "destiny" Morganna thrust upon him: to kill Aura and, in the process, destroy the bracelet himself. Aura fears that if he succeeds, the results will be beyond even her power to repair and the Lost Ones would be lost forever. Cubia almost succeeds in absorbing Kite's bracelet until BlackRose confronts Cubia and attacks the bracelet. Cubia chats with Kite one last time, exposing that he was an NPC; Kite responds that he knew for a long time and wanted to do whatever he could so Cubia could stay in The World. As Cubia and the bracelet slowly disappear, Cubia realizes that all he wanted was a friend, which he briefly had in Kite. However, Cubia doesn't disappear completely, as he later uses his power to bring Orca back. Aura explains this as saying that although Cubia was originally created to be the anti-existence of the bracelet, he gradually also became the anti-existence of Kite. At the end, Cubia meets with Kite one last time, and Kite believes that as long as Kite exists in The World, so will Cubia. ------------------------ End of The World In one of his files, Jun Bansyoya refers to Cubia as an "anti-existence", a distortion in the system created by the power of Kite's Bracelet. He speculates that Project G.U. could spawn a new anti-existence, one even stronger than Cubia. ------------------------ .hack//G.U. :See Cubia (R:2) Forms Cubia Form 1 *Core: 5000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance. *Repth Gomora: 1000 HP; Casts Ol Repth *Kill Gomora: 1000 HP; Attacks physically *Varias Gomora: 1000 HP; Casts random status effects *Downer Gomora: 1000 HP; Casts random status and elemental downs Attacks *'Megiddo Flame': Cubia fires multiple, unavoidable fireballs at the party. *'Legion's Reach': Cubia raises up its branch like arms and slashes the party, dealing heavy physical damage. This is unavoidable. *'Ark Bullet': Cubia opens up its mouth and fires an unavoidable, energy bullet at an arc on the party. ------------------------ Cubia Form 2 *Core (1): 2000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (2): 5000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Repth Gomora: 1200 HP; Casts Ol Repth *Kill Gomora: 1300 HP; Attacks physically *Varias Gomora: 1200 HP; Casts random status effects *Downer Gomora: 1200 HP; Casts random status and elemental downs Attacks *'Megiddo Flame': Cubia fires multiple, unavoidable fireballs at the party. *'Legion's Reach': Cubia raises up its branch like arms and slashes the party, dealing heavy physical damage. This is unavoidable. *'Jihad': Cubia fires a highly concentrated unavoidable electric storm on the party. *'Ark Bullet': Cubia opens up its mouth and fires an unavoidable, energy bullet at an arc on the party. ------------------------ Cubia Form 3 *Core (1): 4000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (2): 5500 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (3): 7000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Repth Gomora: 1600 HP; Casts Ol Repth *Kill Gomora: 1500 HP; Attacks physically *Varias Gomora: 1400 HP; Casts random status effects *Downer Gomora: 1400 HP; Casts random status and elemental downstatus effects Attacks *'Megiddo Flame': Cubia fires multiple, unavoidable fireballs at the party. *'Legion's Reach': Cubia raises up its branch like arms and slashes the party, dealing heavy physical damage. This is unavoidable. *'Jihad': Cubia fires a highly concentrated, unavoidable electric storm on the party. *'Ark Bullet': Cubia opens up its mouth and fires an unavoidable energy bullet at an arc on the party. *'Chaos Gehenna': A darkness rift opens up and starts attacking the party with multiple hits. This is unavoidable. ------------------------ Cubia Final Form *Core (1): 5000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (2): 6000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (3): 7000 HP: Alternates between physical and magical tolerance *Core (4): 9999 HP *Repth Gomora: 1800 HP; Casts Ol Repth *Kill Gomora: 1700 HP; Attacks physically *Varias Gomora: 1600 HP; Casts random status effects *Downer Gomora: 1600 HP; Casts random status and elemental downs Attacks *'Jihad': Cubia fires a highly concentrated, unavoidable electric storm on the party. *'Ark Bullet': Cubia opens up its mouth and fires an unavoidable, energy bullet at an arc on the party. *'Sodom's Curse': A pillar of skulls flows toward a target, and the entire party takes damage. *'Abaddon's Terror': Cubia causes random status effects to all party members. *'Armageddon': Cubia fires a beam from its mouth, dealing massive damage to the entire party. *'Sephira Returner': Cubia restores HP to full. Used only once. Trivia *Cubia is sometimes counted as the 9th Phase by fans, but he is an entirely different being from the Phases. **Wiseman mentioned that Cubia has a title similar to 8 phases. The Hidden One. *The Liminality Easter Eggs erroneously refers to Cubia as an anti-hacker program. *Gomora is a mistranslation of "Gomorrah", a reference which keeps the biblical theme of Cubia's attacks. *Cubia, as seen in .hack//XXXX, is depicted on one of the cards in Crimson VS. *At the final battle between Haseo and Cubia Core in G.U., there is a person melded into the top of Cubia's head, which looks like a naked Haseo. This seems to be a throwback to the original .hack games, in which there is a shadowy version of Kite's PC inside Cubia's Core. *Physically, Cubia is the biggest monster of all in the game, along with Aura (evil version). *In .hack // games, the physical form of Cubia refers to the human heart, while in .hack // G.U. is a reference to birds. category: AIs category: Game Characters category: XXXX Characters Category:Cubia Category:The Hidden One Category:IMOQ